


The Radio Station

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Chemicals, Christianity, Cock & Ball Torture, Corruption, Dildos, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Fucking Machines, Genital Torture, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Injections, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Suspension, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, and has nothing to do with the forcefem tag, and not in a sexy way, if that's even a thing, kind of, menthol cream, radio sex, who is the top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Evelyn is driving home from a friend's house late one night when the radio starts playing some very strange and very sexual sounds. When she goes to investigate the source, what she finds will change her life.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, and Eleanor Weir was tired. As she drove home, music softly playing in the background, it was all she could do to keep her eyes open and watching the road ahead. She spared the clock on the dashboard a glance. 1:42, it read. Another 45 minutes to go. She loved spending time with Isabel, but her lack of a driver’s license was such a drag. When the duo’s weekend escapades in the city lasted until well after midnight, as they usually did, Eleanor was the one who had to make the hour’s drive to Isabel’s place and then drive another hour back home. At least she’d be home by 2:30 tonight; there was one time when she didn’t make it back home until around 6:00, pulling into her driveway just as the sun crossed the eastern horizon. Shaking off another wave of sleepiness, Eleanor kept her focus as mile after mile of road passed beneath her car’s tires. 

Somewhere along the way, the music stopped. She didn’t notice the newfound silence, as the music was turned down too low for that. Neither did she notice when the silence was replaced with a voice, speaking too softly to understand. However, she did begin to notice a strange noise after some time. It seemed to be a soft smack, followed by a grunt-like sound, that repeated periodically at intervals. Initially thinking it could be a problem with the car, Eleanor found the nearest rest stop and pulled into the deserted parking lot. However, upon examining her engine, everything seemed normal. She did not trust her limited mechanical knowledge though, and debated whether she should call for help or try to make it home. As she sat in the car mulling it over, she turned on the radio again, and immediately heard the strange noise. _That’s what it was!_ she realized. Out of curiosity, she turned up the volume.

“Oh, you must really love getting spanked, you’re positively dripping! Since you seem to like it so much, how about I give you thirty more, with the paddle this time?” The sultry female voice came through clear as day. Eleanor then heard a whistling noise and a sharp crack, followed by a deep grunt.

Oh my god, she thought, what kind of trashy erotica is this? Isabel must have found a new favorite radio channel and put that on while they were driving home. Clearly she didn’t listen to it after 2 in the morning, she’d never tolerate that kind of stuff. For that matter, neither would Eleanor. She thought of herself as completely normal, and of those who engaged in stuff like that as perverted freaks. She would never dream of associating with them in any way. Yet, as she reached to change the radio station and drive off, she stopped herself. She couldn’t deny that she was curious. _What’s the harm? I could use a break from driving anyways._

As she sat there, idly browsing on her phone, she felt herself getting drawn more and more into the scene playing out on the radio. The spanking portion soon ended, at which point the mysterious voice began describing the process of tying up the other person. 

“Hmm, I think I’ll frog tie you first, that’ll make everything much easier.” The voice then described the process of winding rope around the person’s thighs and ankles in great detail. It both soothed Eleanor and drew her in, making her want to listen more. “Now I’ll tie her hands…” She was somewhat surprised at the pronouns, she would have thought from the pitch of the grunts and moans she was hearing that the other party was male. However, she soon put that thought aside as she continued to listen. “And then I’ll tie her chest for more support. It’ll also frame those lovely little tits as well.”

After all the ties were done, the voice continued, “Now it’s time to lift her. 1, 2, 3, up you come! Excellent, now that we’ve got her suspended we can finally get into the main event. First, let’s let that poor neglected clit out of its cage and see how well that’s progressing, shall we? Let me get a tape measure…” Eleanor was slightly confused, how would you “cage” a clitoris? Her question did not go long unanswered. 

“Oh, oh my! Dear listeners, you’ll be pleased to know that this slut’s clit has shrunk down to a mere inch and a quarter. Those of you who have been listening for a while know that when we first began working with her it was six inches long. What progress! And those pesky little balls are all shrunk down to the size of raisins now. Let me just check her body measurements…” There was a small pause, presumably as the mysterious person measured various other parts of the other’s body. “Her waist is now a tiny 26 inches, and her tits and ass now measure around 34 inches each. Not so manly anymore, now are you, slut?” 

Eleanor’s eyes went wide with shock. The person on the receiving end of this was male? But they had apparently been given something that shrank their penis and gave them female body proportions? She didn’t even know something like this was possible. She grew even more shocked at the words that came next. 

“Now, slut, I know you didn’t want this when we first started working on you. But look at you now! You’re well on your way to being a true fuck doll, and dare I say you’re enjoying this? Not so eager to protest now. Do you remember what you called me when I first told you I was doing this? No? Well, I think you maybe need a little bit of a reminder. A few slaps on that teensy clit might do you well.” Eleanor flinched at the thought. 

“Even if you don’t remember, I sure do. You called me a _bitch_ , a _fucking skank_ , said I’d pay for trying to take your precious _manhood_ away from you—” the voice said, punctuating the words with audible smacks. The groans and moans of the other person were utterly gut-wrenching to Eleanor. However, though she did not realize it, mixed in with the disgust that made her stomach lurch was a faint hint of arousal. Almost unwittingly, one hand slipped under her skirt to rub gently at her own clit. 

“And now, six months later, _who’s the bitch?_ Who’s the _skank_ now? It’s not me! You look like more of a _whore_ now than I ever did! You’re a _fucking sissy bitch, a fuck doll, you’re made to be fucked and that’s all you’ll ever do from now on!_ ” The person let out such a tortured moan at the final volley of blows, it brought Eleanor out of the trance she had fallen into without realizing. And yet, she continued to listen. She couldn’t explain why, but she did. 

“Eugh, I hadn’t realized you could still come from that. I suppose it is a clit after all, it doesn’t need to be penetrating something to get off. But look at that, slut: it’s clear. Those shriveled up raisins of yours don’t even make sperm anymore. Maybe next week I’ll cut them off for you, they’re not doing you any favors.” There was a low chuckle. “I don’t know, though, they are fun to torture sometimes. Anyways, it’s time for your injections! I think because it’s the first anniversary of our time together, I’ll give you a present. Double the dosage! That should make you progress even faster. Isn’t that delightful? Just a little pinch in here… and in here, to make your tits and ass grow even bigger, and then a pinch down in there to keep that clit growing even tinier. Just the way you like it! Isn’t that right?”

“And now dear listeners, after our last session I asked you what you wanted to hear next. One of you suggested that I tie our dear little slut here and suspend her over a fuck machine, so she has nothing to do but hang there as the dildo fucks her over and over again. To that I say, what a wondrous idea!” Just give me a moment to set everything up.” 

As the scene had continued, Eleanor, still lulled into her trance by the low and sultry sounds of the voice on the radio, had fully pulled off her shirt, bra, and panties, almost without thinking. Absentmindedly, one hand teased her nipples, erect and sensitive in the cool night air, while the other kept gently rubbing at her clit. Her mouth lolled open as the pleasure slowly built. Had she realized what she was doing, she would have been near overcome with shame. She prided herself on being pure and modest, not sex-obsessed like many of those around her. She was a virgin, and had never even attempted to masturbate before. Yet, there she was, doing exactly that in her car alone at a rest stop. Anyone who were to look at her would think she had pulled over for the express purpose of getting off, too horny to safely drive any further. What a far cry from her standard Puritan airs. 

“Dear listeners, Mistress is back! Let me walk you through this delicious setup. The slut is suspended upright, legs frog-tied and spread, close to the ceiling. Beneath her is my fuck machine, with one of my favorite dildos on the end. It’s eight inches of red, ridged goodness, thick as a soda can and lubed up with my favorite sensitizing cream. Not that her ass needs to be more sensitive, but it always helps to give that extra edge. It’s fully retracted now, but it’s set to rise when I give the command.”

“Now, I’m just going to slowly lower her down until it’s just inside her ass. Easy does it…” As the poor slut on the other end moaned at the penetration, Eleanor slid first one finger, then two, inside her slippery pussy. “There! Now, once I turn the machine on, it’ll go all the way inside her, then almost all the way back out. It’ll be glorious for you guys to listen to, just sit back and enjoy.”

Low moans started to come through the radio, slowly at first. Eleanor could only imagine the feeling of the dildo’s bumps and ridges dragging delightfully over the slut’s inner walls, driving her crazy with pleasure. Her fingers were a poor substitute, but she kept fucking herself on them nonetheless. As the rhythm of the moans increased in tempo, so too did she increase her pace. She wanted to be there, she wanted to submit to Mistress, she wanted to be slapped and spanked and tied up, she wanted to get injections that would make her tits swell up and her ass get big. She wanted to be made over into the perfect _slut_ , the perfect _bitch_ , the perfect _fuck doll_ for her Mistress. She wanted to be fucked with a huge dildo, over and over and over, helpless to stop it until…

She came. She came with a shout around her own fingers as her vision went white and the building wave of pleasure crashed into her. A long, loud sound somewhere between a moan and a scream came through the speakers, confirming that the other slut had done the same. The feeling was entirely new to Eleanor, and she sat there for a minute to catch her breath and still her heart, slowly coming back to her senses. As she did so, she heard the voice giving what must have been a closing spiel. 

“Well, that’s all from your favorite sissy slut for this week! Tune in next week for even more fun with her. You can send all your feedback to Mistress at PO Box…” Evelyn momentarily tuned out as the reality of what she had done hit her, a deep crimson blush rising to her cheeks. 

“And if you ever want to join in the fun, remember these numbers: 41, 41, 10 and 79, 12, 38.” Somehow, even in her exhausted, post-orgasm state, Evelyn made a note of the numbers. “This has been Mistress’s Dungeon, don’t forget to tune in next week! Farewell!” With that, the radio switched back to normal music. 

Eleanor sat there in disgust for a while, utterly horrified with what she had done. Glancing at the clock once again, she saw that it was now 3:00 in the morning. She was even more furious at herself for allowing herself to waste so much time, and on such a disgusting radio show as well. With sharp, irritated movements, she put all her clothes back on, especially shocked by the mess she had made of her panties. She switched the radio off and drove the whole way back home in silence, a deep flush on her scowling face the entire time as she was constantly reminded of her shameful acts by the cool wetness on her groin. Upon arriving home, she promptly stripped, showered, and climbed into bed by her boyfriend’s side. Soon, she fell into a fitful sleep, dreams haunted by the faint sounds of moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I have ideas for expanding on this concept, but the semester is starting and I don't know if I'll have time to put those ideas into practice, so I'm posting this as a standalone work for now. You may see more of this, you may not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I am going to expand on this work. I'm having fun writing it and I have a bunch of good ideas that I would hate to have go to waste. However, it might be slow to update sometimes because of my workload in my personal life. Anyways, here's another chapter! No sex in this one, just setup for some fun times in the next chapter.

When Eleanor awoke, it was already late morning and the bed beside her was empty. The events of the previous night forgotten, she slowly rose and began to go through her morning routine: brushing her teeth and washing her face, applying moisturizer and light makeup, and gently combing through her dark, waist-length hair. After putting it up into a simple, neat bun, she opened her closet to select clothes for the day, but noticed a pair of underwear out of place on the floor of her closet. Picking them up, she noticed that they were the ones she was wearing the night before, but initially thought nothing of it. She moved to place them in the hamper where they belonged, but froze as she felt how damp they still were. 

Instantly, her face flushed as the memories of the previous night’s debauchery flooded back into her mind. She had listened to that disgusting radio show—not only listened to it, but masturbated to it, and enjoyed doing it so much that she had orgasmed for the first time ever in her life. She felt the shame of it all crawling up her spine. Chastity was important to her; she had always been the good Christian girl that rejected anything remotely sexual. Her parents had always admonished her to abstain, to save herself for her future husband. The sentiment was echoed by all the other adults in her life, and she agreed with them. She genuinely wanted to keep herself chaste… and yet with even the slightest push all of that desire dissolved. She was disgusted, furious with herself for giving in so easily. 

Unfortunately, her boyfriend chose that moment to enter the room.

“Oh, you’re awake! I was just about to wake you up, I made muffins for you and they’re ready now. I know we usually have pancakes today, but…” His voice trailed off. “Is something wrong? Your face is really red.”

_He can’t know about this_ , Eleanor thought. “I thought I’d try a new type of makeup today, I think I might be having a reaction to it.” Seeing his worried expression, she quickly added, “It’ll be fine, it’s happened before. I can just wash it off and it should die down in a bit.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll meet you in the kitchen then,” he said, leaving the room. Eleanor heaved a sigh of relief and quickly threw the underwear in the hamper. After checking in the mirror to make sure the redness in her face had gone down a bit, she put on her clothes and made her way out into the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

After breakfast, Eleanor sat down to work on some projects for her job. As she typed away on her computer, her mind kept wandering back to the previous night. She knew that she had done wrong, and that she should do something to put things right. However, she was unsure of what she should do. She knew she would offer more prayers, asking for forgiveness and help resisting future temptations, but she felt that the situation merited more effort than that on her part. After a few hours of working, thinking through her options, she suddenly found a solution.

The voice had said that the other person in the scene, the man-turned-woman, was there unwillingly. Eleanor couldn’t even imagine what that must be like, being forced to partake in such disgusting acts against one’s will. She could not merely stand by, aware that such things were happening, and make no effort to stop them. Rescuing this poor man from the clutches of his terrible Mistress would surely be fitting reparation for the sin she had committed by taking pleasure in those acts. Immediately, she began to plan her rescue mission. 

First, she decided to look up the frequency the radio had been tuned to, 96.9 MHz, and found that the radio station was located in her town. She emailed them asking about their late-night programming, only to receive a response telling her that they did not have any programs taking place past two in the morning. Although the dead end was frustrating, it was understandable. Broadcasting such explicitly sexual content was certainly illegal and not something the station would likely admit to. With that option eliminated, she turned to the numbers from the end of the broadcast: 41, 41, 10 and 79, 12, 38. The voice had said that to join in one would have to remember those numbers, so Eleanor immediately thought that they could be coordinates of the place where the scenes were recorded. Sure enough, when she looked up those coordinates they pointed to a place deep in the woods outside of town, roughly midway between her house and Isabel’s. Eleanor wrote down the address and resolved to go scope out the place that night. 

Later in the evening, after putting away her work for the day, Eleanor decided to let Isabel know about what had happened. After all, she didn’t want her friend to be unknowingly supporting an organization that promoted things she wouldn’t agree with. While her boyfriend was away picking up some pizzas for dinner, she gave Isabel a call. 

“Hey girl! What’s up?” Isabel’s voice, peppy as always, rang through the phone. 

“Hey Izzie, I just wanted to tell you something quick. Have you been listening to a new radio station recently?”

“Yep, 96.9 The Woods? I love their music. Have you checked them out yet?”

“Actually, I have. You left that station playing in my car last night, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry, I know I do that a lot. If you want me to stop doing it I can.”

“That’s not the problem. I honestly don’t mind that you leave your music playing, it lets me check out some new things I wouldn’t normally listen to. My issue is with that specific station.”

“Oh, okay. What’s wrong with it?” 

“You haven’t ever listened to it after say, two in the morning, have you?”

“No, why?”

“Well, you see, while I was driving back I started hearing these weird noises. I honestly thought I was having trouble with the car, so I pulled over, but everything seemed fine. Then I noticed that the sounds were coming from the radio, so I turned the volume up. I kid you not, it was playing some of the most disgusting porn I’ve ever heard of!”

“You can’t be serious!” 

“I’m dead serious. I listened to a little bit of it because I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Absolutely vile. Spanking, tying up, the whole lot. You might want to stop listening to that radio station, I know you like that filth about as much as I do.”

“That’s so gross, I can’t believe they’d even play something like that.”

“That’s not even the worst part. They said the person on the receiving end of all of this was a guy, but they apparently gave him some drugs or something that gave him a woman’s body. The worst part of all of this is that it sounded like he didn’t even want it.”

“Oh, that’s terrible.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about him. During the broadcast they read out these numbers, they’re coordinates to a place not too far from here. I think I’m going to check it out tonight. I just can’t stand by and allow something like that to happen without doing something to stop it.”

“Are you sure, Ellie? Someone sick enough to do something like that is probably someone you don’t want to mess with. They probably won’t let him go without a fight.”

“I’m sure. Besides, I’m not going in to rescue him tonight. I’m more going in to look around and gather evidence. To actually rescue him I might have to get the police involved and to do that I need proof that I’m not crazy.”

“Okay, just please be careful. You really don’t know what they’ll do if they catch you. Maybe they’ll rope you into one of their crazy sex schemes.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I have no intentions of getting caught.” 

“Okay then, if you’re going to go through with this good luck!”

“Thank you. Oh, Brandon’s home! I have to go. Goodbye!”

“Goodbye!”

After dinner, Eleanor and Brandon watched a movie together. Throughout it, she was antsy, unable to settle down for more than five minutes. She could see the minutes ticking by on the clock in the kitchen, and she desperately wanted to just get going already. But, she didn’t want Brandon to know about what she was doing, because he almost definitely wouldn’t approve of it. So she waited, and waited, until the movie was done at around 10:30 and he said he wanted to go to bed. 

“You go ahead, I slept so late I’m not tired yet. I’ll stay up for a while and then I’ll join you.” 

He lumbered off into the bedroom, and Eleanor stayed in the living room until 11:30 to make sure he had fallen asleep, running and re-running her plan through her head all the while. Once she was sure her boyfriend was deep in slumber, she snuck into the room and changed her clothes to a dark, practical shirt and pants. Gathering up the last few things she thought she’d need, like her phone, a flashlight, and one of Brandon’s pocket knives, she headed out to her car and drove off. 

After a half an hour of driving, Eleanor found herself on narrow, unlit country roads deep within the woods. The trees were tall and impenetrably dark around her as she turned onto an even narrower driveway leading into the heart of the forest. She drove until she came across a small shack. _Here we go_.

The building was made of concrete, stained dark gray with dirt and almost covered in moss and vines. Only the door and the small window were kept clear. Eleanor tried the door first, but it was locked. Thankfully, she was able to slide the window open and shimmy through. 

The interior of the building was also very stark and utilitarian. A small set of coat hooks opposite the door held three jackets, and Eleanor froze as she realized that there were other people there. Hers was the only car parked outside, though, which confused her. However, she continued undaunted, but extra careful to be as quiet as possible. She slipped through another door to find a set of stairs leading down. Carefully, she snuck down the stairs and into a hallway at the bottom. 

The hallway had five doors, as far as she could see. The two nearest her were closed, as was the one directly opposite her and the door further down on the right side of the hallway. The door further down on the left, however, was open, and she could see blue-tinted light pouring out of it. Stepping as softly as possible, she inched her way down along the left wall until she was able to peer inside. 

From what she could see, the room was dominated by a large black wooden table, with six chairs around it. Two people were sitting at the table, both wearing black masquerade masks that covered the top halves of their faces. The source of the blue light must have been a computer monitor or a TV along the wall Eleanor couldn’t see. The people at the table were talking, and she decided to listen in on their conversation. 

“Listen, you should be more confident in yourself. You’ve had some great ideas throughout the process of working with Candi, it’s really been a big help having you here,” one of them said.

Eleanor heard the other person mumble something she couldn’t understand. 

“Listen, don’t tell the others I told you this, it was supposed to be a surprise, but at our last full group meeting we all decided that the next sub we get is yours. We’ve seen what you do with our subs, and we want to see what you can do with a sub all your own.” Eleanor’s eyes went wide as she realized that the person speaking was the same one who was talking during the radio broadcast. It was hard to tell, because their tone was so wildly different, but deep down the voice was the same. 

“Really? Oh my god, thank you so much, Mistress Hawke! I won’t let you down!” She heard the other person exclaim in excitement. Before she could listen more, though, she felt strong hands forcefully grabbing her and twisting her arms behind her back. She yelped in pain involuntarily and was forced to walk all the way into the room. 

“You ready for a sub, Ruby? Look what I found snooping outside the door,” a gruff, deep voice said from behind her. Eleanor struggled in the man’s grip, though her struggle was in vain. He was just too strong for her to get away, and she had no way of attacking him without also hurting herself. 

“Oh, she’s simply exquisite! Exactly who I was looking for,” one of the masked figures said. 

“I’ll call Master Eagle and tell him not to bring Candi over tonight. She’ll be disappointed, having to wait to get her precious jewels removed, but we have more important things to do. I’ll also text the others that we’ve had a change of plans, but to still come over. I think they’ll want to see this,” said Mistress Hawke. “Ruby, she’s all yours. Get her ready however you please and we’ll get started once everyone’s here.”

“On it, Mistress. Master Elm, would you kindly take her into the play space and tie her up for me?”

“Of course.” Eleanor started kicking and screaming as she was dragged out of the room and down the hall towards the door in the middle. The man behind her did not relent, manhandling her through the door and allowing it to slam shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Don't be shy about leaving comments, I thrive on hearing what you have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Eleanor’s desperate attempts to escape, the man’s grip was vise-like and she found it impossible to wriggle free. Soon enough, she found her hands and feet bound together with soft yet strong rope, leaving her standing in the middle of the dark room. She scowled at the masked man as he walked out the door, trying to hide how scared she was on the inside. _Isabel was right. I never should have messed with these people._

As the man left, he flipped a switch by the door, turning on a set of lights on the ceiling. They cast a diffuse glow throughout the room, allowing Eleanor to get a better sense of her surroundings. The room was surprisingly spacious, though everything in it was painted black from floor to ceiling. She could see a set of counters and cabinets lining the wall in front of her. The cabinets all had frosted glass windows, keeping her from seeing what was inside. On the wall to her right, opposite the door, was a large mirror. Looking up, she saw a crisscross of polished black metal beams. Directly above her was a plate made of the same black metal, with various hooks, loops and chains attached to it. She blanched as she thought of what those might be for. 

Noticing that she was left unattended, she decided to make a break for the door. With her arms and legs tied, however, she was forced to awkwardly bunny-hop there. Unable to use her arms for balance, she nearly fell over with every hop. She almost made it to the door despite all of this, but, on the very last hop, she lost her balance and fell to the floor, landing hard on her shoulder. Unfortunately, at that very moment, the door opened as Ruby entered the room. 

“Oh, is someone being naughty and trying to run away? Can’t be having that, now can we?” She dragged Eleanor back to her spot in the center of the room. “Elm? Are you in place outside the door? She tried to run just now and I don’t want her to get out when I strip her,” she called. Eleanor couldn’t decipher his response, but Ruby looked pleased with it and turned to deal with her. 

“Okay, so I have to get your clothes off now. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Do you promise me you’ll be good if I untie your hands?”

“No! You’re not getting my clothes off of me, you pervert, let me go!” Eleanor shouted. 

“Looks like that’ll be the hard way, then. Please do me a favor and don’t go for the door again, though. It’ll make things easier for the both of us.” Ruby turned to get something out of one of the cabinets. While her back was turned, Eleanor started bunny-hopping towards the door again. Ruby immediately turned around, rope in hand, and once more dragged her back to the center of the room. Eleanor wriggled around hopelessly on the floor as Ruby fiddled with her foot ties, then watched as Ruby fed a length of rope through a metal loop on the plate above her head. Before Eleanor could say another word, she felt herself rocketing into the air feet-first, leaving her dangling upside down by her ankles. She felt Ruby undoing her arm ties, and then her arms fell down to dangle below her head. 

“Now you have no choice but to be good for me. You’ll pay for the inconvenience of having to tie you up later. Let’s get those nasty clothes off, now shall we?” 

“Stop, please, don’t do this, I’m begging you, just let me go and I won’t tell anyone about this!” Eleanor pleaded as Ruby slowly peeled her shirt off, then unbuckled her bra and slid it off of her as well. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as her breasts were suddenly exposed. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Ruby continued to strip her, re-tying her hands above her head and lowering her down to the floor before hoisting her back up off of her feet, right-side up this time. Eleanor continued to protest as her shoes and socks were removed and her pants were pulled off. She did not stop crying and pleading until her underwear finally joined the pile of her clothes on the floor, leaving her tied up, fully naked, and incredibly vulnerable. 

She shuddered with unease as she felt Ruby’s eyes run up and down her form, lingering on her chest and nether regions. These were parts of her that she never let see the light of day, barring the occasional doctor’s visit. She did not feel comfortable sharing them with anyone, let alone this complete stranger who was looking at her against her will. The shame of it all welled up in her cheeks, tinting them a deep crimson red. That shame turned to incredible, gut-wrenching fear as Ruby stepped in close to whisper, “Such an exquisite body, _Eleanor_ ” in her ear. _Did I ever tell her my name?_ The pure, unbridled lust in her eyes sent shivers down her spine in all the worst ways. 

Ruby turned to the cabinets again, and Eleanor’s blood ran cold as she saw the needle she was filling from a small vial. She thrashed as much as her bonds would allow, but Ruby grabbed her arm in an iron grip and forced her to be still as she injected the contents. 

“Do you want to know what that was?” She asked. Eleanor nodded in response. 

“It’s a memory drug. It’ll keep you from making conscious memories until we inject you with the antidote. You’ll still make memories, they’ll just be locked away in your subconscious where you can’t access them. Don’t worry, we won’t leave you like this forever. Just for the duration of our session tonight.”

“But… why?” She couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t want her to remember what they did to her. Wasn’t this a punishment for trespassing on their property or something?

“I’m playing the long game with you, sweetie.” The pet name sounded cloyingly sweet in her mouth. “I’m going to have so much fun completely wrecking you, little by little, with you powerless to stop me. Now, just sit tight while I make sure the others are all ready for us to begin.” She turned and left the room. 

As Eleanor hung there, completely helpless, she felt the overwhelming terror sink in, blotting out everything else. She was in deep, deep trouble. She was trapped here, with these people who wanted to kill her or rape her or worse, completely naked and powerless to stop them from having their way with her. No one knew where she was, and only one person even knew she was doing this at all. There was no hope of rescue. Even worse, if she survived this ordeal, she would wake the coming morning with no recollection of what had happened and no way to seek justice. Completely overwhelmed, she felt tears prick her eyes, but the flicker of determination deep inside her made her swallow them back down. The least she could do was stay strong and stoic, denying them the satisfaction of a reaction.

Ruby came back into the room, Mistress Hawke following closely behind. 

“Looks like we’re all ready to get started! Opal and Ivy, you can begin recording whenever you’re set,” she said. 

A disembodied voice sounded through the room. “Starting recording in 3, 2, 1… and go.”

Mistress Hawke started to speak in her affected, sultry tone. “Good evening, dear listeners! Welcome back to another episode of The Dungeon Diaries. This is Mistress Hawke speaking, but I will not be your host tonight. That honor falls to Mistress Ruby. Tonight is a very special night for her; after months of training, she’s finally getting a sub of her own to do with as she likes. You, dear listeners, get to follow along with the two of them on their journey. With that, Mistress Ruby, you have the floor.”

Mistress Hawke walked out of the room. Eleanor, realizing she was live on air, seized the opportunity to try to call for help.

“Help! My name is Eleanor Weir, these people kidnapped me, all of this is against my will, I don’t want this, help me—” she screamed, as Mistress Ruby sighed and turned to the cabinets again. Her screams were cut off as Ruby grabbed her jaw and wrestled a large ball-shaped gag into her mouth. 

“Oh, don’t you know that these are pre-recorded?” she taunted. “There’s no help coming for you, my dear. You could keep trying to scream though, those screams do sound so delightful,” she purred. 

“As I was going to say before I got rather rudely interrupted, welcome, dear listeners! Tonight marks the start of a very important journey. Some of you may have heard me on the air before, but always working with the other Masters’ and Mistress’ subs while training to have a sub of my own. Fortunately, the others deemed me ready for that responsibility right as the perfect candidate fell into my lap. We found her snooping around the recording station tonight, I guess she must have listened to one of our other broadcasts and decided to join in the fun!” Ruby said cheerily as Eleanor silently glared her down. 

“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time, and I’ve planned out exactly what I want to do to you,” she continued, stepping in closer to her. “I’m going to bring out the natural slut in you and change your body to match. Take a look at yourself in the mirror, dear.” She forced Eleanor to turn, swiveling on her tiptoes as she hung by her wrists, until she could see herself in the mirror on the back wall. “By the time I’m done with you, every inch of that body is going to be completely different. I’m going to change you, little by little, wiping your memory every time we meet. You won’t even notice it at first, just a few small things that don’t quite line up, but as the weeks pass and they add up you can’t deny the changes happening right before your eyes. And as your body changes, so will your mind. You’ll find yourself feeling hungry, yet no food can sate you. At first, you won’t know what it is you’re craving, but then you’ll realize you’re craving sex, and lots of it, like the slut you were born to be. How you respond to that craving is up to you, but you’ll give in. They always do. And you, dear listeners, will come along for the ride. Now, shall we get started?”

Ruby turned away to prepare things at the cabinets, speaking about something as she did so. Eleanor couldn’t focus on what she was saying, too consumed by her own thoughts. She didn’t want Ruby to do anything to her, let alone what she had described. She liked her body the way it was! Her soft, small frame suited her, she thought, and she didn’t want her to change anything about it. Much less did she want Ruby to “bring out the slut in her,” or whatever she had called it. She was perfectly fine living a life without sex, and she certainly didn’t want to start craving it, or to start needing it like she needed food. She shuddered at the thought of what she might be driven to do if that happened. Eleanor vowed to herself that she would be as resolute in the face of such temptations as she could possibly be. 

Finished with her preparations, Ruby turned back to Eleanor, wheeling a cart with various implements stacked upon it. She blanched as she saw the pile of syringes and vials on the top shelf. Needles had always been one of her worst fears, and this time it was compounded by the fact that these were complete mystery drugs that were about to be injected into her. She didn’t have too much time to worry about it though, as she was distracted by Ruby grabbing both her feet and cuffing each to either end of a long, rigid bar, leaving her legs spread wide apart and her nether regions very exposed to the room. It forced her off of her tiptoes to hang just by her wrists; she grunted in pain as it was quite uncomfortable. Noticing this, Ruby rolled over a wooden block that came about waist high, pushing it under Eleanor and forcing her to kneel on it. The rope still held her arms securely above her head and the bar still forced her knees wide apart, but most of the weight was off of her wrists, which was some small relief. 

“Now that we’re all set up, it’s time to take some measurements! How else are we supposed to measure your progress?” Ruby said, pulling out a tape measure and wrapping it around Eleanor’s breasts. “37 inches? That’s tiny, we’ll have to do something about that for sure. What about your butt?” She wrapped the tape measure around the widest part of Eleanor’s hips and buttocks. “38 inches? No, no that won’t do at all, now what about those nipples?” Eleanor flushed deep crimson as she felt Ruby’s fingers on her nipple, gently stroking at it until it became hard. “Looks like about a quarter inch when fully hard, that’s not bad actually, but it could certainly be better, and her sensitivity must also be improved upon.” Ruby leaned over to examine Eleanor’s nether regions, but soon sat up, dissatisfied. “I was going to measure your clit, but turns out it’s so tiny it’s completely hidden by that hood. Hopefully it shows up when you’re more aroused, but that’s definitely something we’ll have to fix,” she said, confusing Eleanor immensely. 

“Now let’s begin with the first dose of shots.” Eleanor let out a small, choked whimper. It all felt so much more _real_ now that she could actually see the needles and all the small vials filled with clear fluid, watching as Ruby started filling a syringe.

“Oh hush,” she said, “It’s just a few little pinches. Besides, you’ll look so pretty when I’m done with you.” Eleanor could only watch as the liquid climbed further and further up the syringe. How much of this stuff was she actually going to inject into her? “Ah, there we go! Nice big double dose to get you started. This one is for those little tits; sluts like you should have nice big round tits, not those pathetic tiny things.” 

Eleanor wriggled as much as her bonds would allow, screaming incoherently into the gag as Ruby brought the needle closer and closer, until a hard slap on the ass distracted her with the pain. 

“Hold still. Do not make me tell you again.” Ruby’s tone was instantly cold as ice. Eleanor stopped wriggling, cowed into submission, only to feel a small pinch in her left breast. Looking down, she could see the fluid slowly flowing into her body. No going back now, was all she could think. She remained silent and still as Ruby finished injecting the contents of that syringe into various spots on her left breast, and as she filled another syringe and did the same to her right. 

“There we go. It’s so much easier when you’re a good little slut for me, dear. Those tits will be nice and big in no time! Now to do the same to your ass!”

Eleanor stayed still and silent, not wriggling or protesting at all, as Ruby injected drug after drug into her body. What was the use in fighting? She was out here alone, with no way to call for help, tied up and gagged, and Ruby had already started to have her way with her. She could only hope to survive this night and then hope to never come here or cross paths with these people ever again, and hope that these drugs didn’t have too much of an effect on her. Ruby had explained what they all did as she injected them, but she didn’t pick up on all of that. She knew there was the one to make her breasts bigger, one that did the same to her buttocks, ones directly into her nipples and her clit that were supposed to help keep them erect, and a handful of others that she didn’t quite catch. Some went into the body parts they were meant to target, others seemed to be more general and went into her upper arm or thigh. Finally, there was one syringe remaining. 

“And last but not least, the arousal stimulant! No need to fret, my dear— this one is only temporary, not that some of the others didn’t have more permanent effects. This will make you nice and horny and desperate for me, which is perfect for what’s about to happen next.” She injected that one into Eleanor’s upper right arm. 

“Now, onto our play session for tonight. I had something more gentle planned, but this slut is a feisty one! She made such a fuss trying to get her all tied up for tonight, you would not believe it. So, I have some slightly different plans. Clearly, this one needs to learn a lesson about obeying her Mistress. But before I give her the pain, I feel like she deserves a little taste of pleasure. Just a taste though.”

Ruby picked up a small, white tube and squirted a lotion-like substance onto her fingers. She spread it between her palms and started massaging Eleanor’s breasts gently yet firmly. Wherever she touched, she left a faint, but not unpleasant tingling sensation in her wake. It felt good, but Eleanor didn’t want it to. She could take pain. Pain wasn’t enjoyable, to her anyways. But this? This gentle massage and caress? Violating as it was, it felt amazing, which scared her. She’d never been touched this way, but she almost wanted it to happen again. For once, she was grateful that she wouldn’t remember this in the morning, lest she be tempted to seek out this form of touch again. 

Stopping her massage, Ruby took a healthy glob of cream and rubbed it directly on Eleanor’s nipples, coating them in a thick layer of the stuff, before moving to her nether regions. She repeated the same process of coating her hands in a thin layer and gently caressing every inch of Eleanor’s folds. It was so much more intense than the touch to her breasts had been, it completely distracted Eleanor from the continued tingling in her breasts and nipples. As Ruby’s skilled hands kept gently exploring her folds, Eleanor whispered every prayer she knew, praying for escape, for aid in resisting the temptation to feel this as pleasure, for forgiveness as she felt herself failing, eventually letting out a low moan involuntarily as the pleasure became almost too much. 

Eleanor’s eyes went wide and she began to struggle again as she felt Ruby’s hands work their way down her crack and towards her asshole. The idea of being touched there was completely and utterly disgusting to her. Unfortunately, that was exactly where she was touched, as Ruby took her sweet time working the cream into her puckered hole, never quite pushing into it. It was almost a relief when she rubbed a final layer of cream over each butt cheek. 

Much as she did with her nipples, Ruby took a hefty helping of a different cream and began to rub it directly on Eleanor’s clit, causing her to let out a louder, more noticeable moan as the sensations grew overwhelming. Noticing this, Ruby decided to taunt her. 

“Oh my, looks like someone’s enjoying this! I honestly didn’t have you pegged as this kind of person, I would have thought you were a lot more sheltered than this. Or, maybe you are as sheltered as I thought, but you’re just such a natural-born slut that this comes naturally to you. Look, dear, I’m not even touching you anymore!” she said as Eleanor let out a moan. Indeed, she wasn’t. The tingling sensation had somehow only intensified with time, and was almost painful. When Ruby gently traced her fingers down her breasts and over her pussy, the tingling gave way to sharp-edged pleasure. 

“That cream is probably my favorite. It makes new nerve endings anywhere it’s applied, and makes any stimulation to those areas feel so, so pleasurable. You almost have to have someone touching you there all the time!”

Eleanor barely heard her, lost in the sensation as she was. Ruby’s fingers on her body felt simply heavenly. She didn’t even know it was possible to feel this good. She certainly didn’t want to feel this way, she didn’t want any of this to be happening in the first place, but if anything, that somehow made it sweeter? All of this was so confusing; wasn’t the point of this to torture her or something? Wasn’t that what these freaks got off to? This was so much nicer than what she’d expected, and part of her wanted to just let go and let everything wash over her, but still she resisted. To crumble in the face of temptation now would surely lead to ruin later. 

At some point, her gag was removed, not that she noticed much at the time. Ruby’s fingers returned to her clit and gently, oh so gently rubbed it, tiny teasing motions that made Eleanor buck her hips just slightly towards the touch, desperate for more, before she caught herself and looked away in shame. Soon, the touches got firmer and firmer, sending sharp bolts of white-hot pleasure through her, almost painful in their intensity. Somewhere at the edge of her perception, she could hear some kind of periodic noise, almost sounding like a voice. She did not place where it was coming from until, just before the waves of pleasure began to break and drag her under, Ruby snatched her fingers away with a scheming grin. Only then did she realize that the keening whine she had heard came from her. 

“Oh, you poor little slut, do you really miss your Mistress’s touch that much? Did you like that?”

Eleanor simply shook her head. There was no good way to convey her emotions. She felt disgusted and violated by what had just happened; Ruby had felt up her most private areas without a care in the world, without any care for what she wanted. And yet, she couldn’t deny that the sensations felt physically good. But that doesn’t mean I liked it. How else is it supposed to feel to be touched like that?

“You’re too shy, I have the feeling you liked that a whole lot more than you let on. Look at my fingers, slut.” They were coated in some sort of slick, shiny substance. “This was all you, you’re positively dripping for me.” 

“But enough of that, it’s time for your punishment now. You were very, very bad at the start of our session today. Luckily, I have just the thing to make you pay.” She held up what looked like yet another tube of unidentified cream. “Ordinarily, I’d spank you until you’re black and blue, but I don’t want to leave you with bruises just yet. Fortunately, this should do the trick just fine, but leave no markings. Isn’t that lovely!”

Ruby took a heavy helping of the cream and slathered a thick layer over everywhere she put the sensitizing cream. At first, Eleanor could not figure out why it was any different. It just felt like the same tingling sensation the other cream had left behind. Then the wall of burning hit her like a truck. 

“Have fun with the menthol cream, slut. That’s what you get for being a little bitch earlier. I’ll have you keep this on for thirty minutes. Ten for both times you tried to run, and another ten for making me have to lift you to get your clothes off. I’m going to love hearing you scream, your voice was made for it.”

Eleanor almost didn’t hear what she had said, entirely distracted by the pain in all the most sensitive areas of her body. It was entirely unlike anything she had felt before, a stinging burn that fluctuated between cooling and warming. It made her body go weak, and for once she was grateful that she had the rope keeping her upright. At the same time, the rope itself added to the torture, keeping her from instinctively curling up to protect her throbbing parts. It felt like an eternity of suffering before she heard Ruby say, “That’s five minutes, twenty-five more to go!”

After another torturous five minutes, Eleanor thought the burning sensation had eased up a bit. It won’t be so bad from here if it continues like this, she thought, but thought too soon. Daring to open her eyes, she saw Ruby coming with more cream and another strange chain-like object, and inwardly flinched at the pain she knew still awaited her. 

“It’s been ten minutes, slut. I bet you’re feeling a bit better now. Can’t have that, now can we? We wouldn’t want this to be too easy for you. I think some more cream and another special something would do you good.” 

Eleanor let out a low sound of pain at the renewed burn of the menthol on her tender tissues. Ruby held up the other object for her to see. It was a Y-shaped length of chain, each end of it with a devilish-looking clamp on the end. 

“Guess where these are going! Two on your nips and one on your teeny-tiny clit. Freshly coated in the menthol gel as well, for your displeasure!”

Ruby then proceeded to open two of the clamps and position each set of arms around Eleanor’s erect nipples. Were it not for the rope, she would have completely doubled over at the pain as both clamps bit down hard on her tender, sensitized flesh. She twitched with a second shock of pain as Ruby clamped the third end of the chain to her clit. 

Once again, Eleanor suffered through ten agonizing minutes of burning, this time amplified by the throbbing pain in her nipples and clit. This, this was the cruel, sadistic treatment she had expected. She knew she wouldn’t possibly get aroused by pain, especially pain this intense. Yet, somewhere in the throbbing, pulsing waves of pain, she felt a kernel of pleasure. Perhaps it was the way her pussy was twitching, its many nerve endings sent into overdrive by the combined sensations of the cream and the clamps. Perhaps the throbbing, so much like that induced by pleasure, tricked her brain into thinking that this was pleasurable. That was what she decided to believe, anyways. The more troubling thought, that she shoved deep into the back corners of her mind, was that maybe she was one of these freaks herself. Maybe she, too, got off on receiving pain just as much as they got off on giving it. She kept herself from thinking too hard about it, for fear that it was true. 

After another ten minutes, Ruby came around to apply a final dose of the cream, much the same way as she had before. This time, however, she also filled up a syringe with it, a thicker one with a more blunt tip this time. 

“Last round, slut! Lucky for you, this one is going to be the most intense one yet, because I’m going to put some of this,” she waggled the syringe, “inside of your nice, pretty holes.”

“No, no no no, please don’t, it burns so bad, please stop…” Eleanor begged, realizing just how much this was going to hurt. Would it ever stop escalating?

“Oh, it’s so lovely to hear you beg. But I’m not going to stop. You won’t get out of the punishment that quickly. Hmm, I think I’ll dose your ass first. Have you ever had anything up there?”

“No! No, please no, not there, I’ll do anything if you just won’t touch me there!” Eleanor pleaded again, feeling the pressure build against her virgin hole. That was deeply and utterly wrong, to be penetrated there, where things were only meant to go out and not in. She shuddered as her hole finally gave way, burning with the slight stretch as Ruby forced the syringe in, and screamed a raw, animalistic scream at the agony as the menthol filled her insides. Her pussy got the same treatment, and brought her over the edge into a world full of pain. 

Eleanor’s world was nothing but burning, the entire universe shrunk down to just her two holes set afire with that strange, scalding cold. It _hurt,_ worse than any other pain she had experienced, brutalizing her insides. She felt tears run down her cheeks for the first time that night, as she knelt there, quivering from head to toe, every nerve drawn out and overstimulated. Somewhere, outside of it all, she could hear a voice. 

“Oh, listeners, you wouldn’t believe what an absolute pleasure she is to torture. If only you could see her now! She’s absolutely quaking like a leaf, it’s gorgeous to watch, she takes the pain like she was meant for it. And those moans! It’s almost enough to make me melt. Be sure to keep tuning in, it’ll be a treat for all of us getting to break this pretty lady. I wonder, could I make her cum right here and now? I’ll be right back.”

Eleanor was too distracted by the pain to fully comprehend what Ruby was saying. However, she definitely noticed the new pain in her clit as the clamp was removed, which soon gave way to sheer pleasure as something vibrating was pressed against it. She cried out in confusion at the new and strange combination of sensations pulsing through her. Somehow, the pleasure and the pain amplified each other, and she soon found herself twitching from more than just pain as she slipped over the edge into the bliss of orgasm. 

Coming down off her high, she was made newly aware of the burning menthol as her pussy got more sensitive after cumming. She felt the clit clamp being replaced as Ruby spoke directly to her again. 

“How did that feel, slut? Didn’t take you that long to come, I guess you’re just that much of a pain slut that any little thing was enough to push you over the edge. Do you want that cream off now?”

A weak “yes” was all Eleanor could manage, wrung out as she was from everything that had happened. 

“Well, if you want that, you’re going to have to work for it. This session has been all about you so far, but I have needs too, you know? Look at me.”

Eleanor slowly lifted her head from where it had fallen slack and opened her eyes. Ruby stood before her, hands behind her head in a nonchalant pose. Eleanor didn’t notice anything amiss, until her eyes traveled downwards to the open front of her pants. There, poking out of the black denim, was a penis. And not a small one, either. It looked to be almost eight inches long and astonishingly thick. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of it. 

“How? But I thought you were…”

“A woman? Yes, that’s what I am. Some women can have cocks, you know. I’m still your Mistress even if my parts don’t reflect that. And as your Mistress, I order you to pleasure me. You may use your hands or your mouth, or both, I don’t care which. All you have to do is make me cum.” 

Eleanor cringed as the cock brushed against her belly as Ruby undid her hand ties and lifted her down off the block to kneel at her feet. She thought about trying to run, crawling as best she could with her legs in the spreader bar over to the door and running away, but she knew Ruby would catch her long before she made it anywhere. She also couldn’t just refuse to do it, she thought she’d go mad if she had to feel the menthol burn any longer. 

Genly, tentatively, she stretched out her hand to touch Ruby’s hard cock, feeling the weight and warmth of it. She gently ran her hand up and down the shaft, barely touching it, feeling the revulsion pool in her stomach. She thought the thing was revolting, all its bulging veins and folds of skin with a muscular, iron-hard core. And yet, there she was, touching it for the very first time, unsure of how to handle it. Ruby picked up on her inexperience and laughed at her. 

“Oh boy, you’re even more sheltered than I thought. Guess I’ll have to coach you through the proper way to handle a cock. First of all, you don’t stroke it like that. Play with the head a little bit first, get your hands nice and wet.”

Gingerly, Eleanor did as she was commanded, toying with the head of Ruby’s penis. To her surprise, it was already slick with some unknown substance, and only grew more so as another glob of precome oozed out of her slit. 

“Good, you’re already doing great. Now, take your hands and wrap them around the shaft. Just like that, good. Now stroke your hands up and down while gripping it like that. Oooh, that’s really good.”

Eleanor followed Ruby’s instructions carefully, astonished by the fact that she could not fully wrap her fingers all the way around her shaft. As she continued to stroke her, Ruby kept giving other instructions. 

“If you want, you can use your other hand to fondle my balls… _oh, yes,_ just like that, you’re doing so wonderfully, slut. You could also take the tip into your mouth and tease it with your tongue.”

Hesitantly, Eleanor did so, wrapping her lips around the bulbous head, stretching her mouth wide as it could go in order to fit. It tasted better than she was expecting, salty and musky with a hint of sweetness. Gingerly, she lapped at the tip, before stopping after a few licks, surprised as it started to twitch in her mouth. Unsure of what she should do, she kept up with what she was doing, and was soon rewarded with Ruby’s cum, shot straight into her mouth. 

“Don’t you dare spit, slut. Swallow it all and don’t waste a drop,” she commanded. 

Eleanor obliged, collecting all the cum in her mouth until it filled up her cheeks and she was forced to swallow some. The sticky, slimy texture was infinitely worse than the taste, which was surprisingly sweet yet salty. She gagged a couple times as she swallowed it, but eventually got it all down, and allowed Ruby to pull out of her mouth. 

“Excellent, for your first time. We’ll make you into a right cock slut yet. Now, stand up for me please, hands in the air. It’s time to get that nasty menthol off of you.”

Ruby re-tied Eleanor’s hands to the rope on the ceiling, but allowed her to stay in a standing position with legs spread by the bar. She took off the clamps, making Eleanor groan as the blood flowed back into her nipples and clit, and wiped her breasts, folds, and ass down with some kind of wipe that stopped and soothed the burn, leaving her skin merely red and slightly tingling. Eleanor gasped at the sheer relief. That still left the cream inside her, though. She wasn’t sure how Ruby was going to get that out, but watched as she rolled over an IV-looking contraption with two hoses attached to it.

“Unfortunately, the only way to get the menthol out of your pussy and ass is to wash it out with an enema with the antidote. Don’t you worry, we’ll keep it nice and gentle since it’s your first time,” Ruby said. 

She picked up one of the hoses and showed Eleanor the rounded, bulbous tip on the end of it. One hose went into Eleanor’s pussy, locked into place just within her entrance. The other hose went into her ass, which put up more resistance but still yielded to the penetration. Eleanor still cringed at the feeling of it breaching her ring, though. After both plugs were locked in, Ruby turned on the pump and water started flowing into both of her holes. 

At first, the liquid brought nothing but sweet, blessed relief, flowing into all of her nooks and crannies to spread the antidote to the menthol all over her inflamed insides. However, it soon became a torment all its own as the volume exceeded what her holes could hold, forcing her walls to expand to accommodate the water. Eleanor wriggled and pleaded, but Ruby still refused to turn off the water until both her holes were agonizingly full and all the water in the bag was gone. 

“Oh, look at you, all nice and full for me. You’re beautiful like this, I’ll have to plan for this to happen more often,” Ruby crooned as she stepped in close to gently rub at Eleanor’s clit. “You’re already such a good slut for me, it’s only day one of our time together. Imagine how far you’ll have come by a month, six months, a year, even.”

As she whispered praises into Eleanor’s ears, her fingers kept rubbing at her abused clit. Between the sensitizing cream, the menthol, and the clamps, it was incredibly sensitive. Soon, Eleanor was on the brink of another orgasm. Just before she slipped off the edge though, Ruby stopped, leaving Eleanor confused at the sudden lack of touch. 

“I want you to beg for this one. I’m going to keep teasing you until you’re too desperate not to beg and plead to come.”

It took three more rounds of backing off just at the edge for Eleanor to do more than just stubbornly whine. She didn’t want to beg for it, she didn’t want to be any more complicit in this than she was already, but eventually the frustration got too much. 

“Oh, please!” she cried after Ruby’s fingers left her clit again. 

“Please what?” was Ruby’s response, as she skillfully worked her to the edge again. It took two more rounds for Eleanor to be desperate enough to elaborate. 

“Please… please let me orgasm,” she said, still flushing a deep crimson at having to speak about such vulgar things even after everything that had happened. 

“Hmm, not quite. You’re forgetting something. What am I to you?”

Eleanor shuddered as she uttered the next sentence. “Please let me orgasm, _Mistress._ ”

“Good slut.” Ruby’s deft fingers worked Eleanor up to the edge again, and finally, finally took her over it. If anything, the denial made her climax even stronger, and as her vision went white as the pleasure overtook her, Eleanor’s thoroughly used body finally gave out and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! You can start to see the main plot of this story taking shape. I have a rough plan of where I want to go with this, but I'm also open to suggestions. No guarantee that they'll make it in, but I'm interested in what you want to see happen in this work. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with an update! This one is short and mostly free of sexy times, but I want to give you guys something so you know I haven't forgotten about this. Enjoy!

Groggily, Eleanor awoke in her own bed, light streaming through the windows, every blare of the alarm assaulting her ears. As she covered her face with her hands to block out the light, Brandon rolled over and greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead, it’s time to get ready for worship,” he said, before getting up and heading into the bathroom, throwing the curtains wide open on the way. 

Eleanor sat up, noting how strange she felt. She wasn’t sore, per se, but she definitely felt wrung out, every muscle exhausted. Trying to piece together the sequence of events from the previous night, she found that she couldn’t. She remembered driving to the coordinates, finding a building there, and then… nothing. _I bet it was locked and I couldn’t get in so I just drove home_ , she thought, putting the unsettling feeling out of her mind. 

Once Brandon left the bathroom, she hopped in the shower, thinking that it would help her feel more awake. As she bathed, she noticed that her breasts and nipples felt tender and sensitive, but thought nothing much of it. It was normal for that to happen a few days before her period, and she reckoned she was due for one soon. She also noticed that the gentle scratch of the loofah against her skin was so much more satisfying than usual, but again, she didn’t think much of it. After she was done, she dried her hair, got dressed in a modest skirt and blouse, and joined Brandon in the car. 

The church service was no different than usual, save for the topic of the pastor’s sermon. While all the children present were out of the sanctuary, working on a Bible study activity more appropriate for their age, the pastor took the chance to rail against sexual immorality. 

“Make no mistake, brothers and sisters—masturbation is the very opposite of the purpose of human sexuality. God gave us the gift of sexual pleasure to unify a husband and wife in marriage and to grant them the gift of children. To take such a gift and pervert it into something so selfish is a very grave sin indeed.”

Eleanor’s face flushed a little at that, and she offered a small, silent prayer for forgiveness. _I’ll try going there again next weekend. I can’t give up on saving that poor man so easily_ , she thought. 

After the service, Brandon headed home while Eleanor went to meet up with Isabel for brunch, like they typically did once every month or so. Isabel had found a new, trendy bagel place in Eleanor’s town that she was dying to try, and today was the perfect day since her other friend Sara was off of work and could drive her there. As Eleanor parked her car, she saw that Isabel was waiting on a bench outside the restaurant. The two friends greeted each other excitedly, and then headed inside. 

Once they were seated, the waitress came around to ask if they wanted any drinks. Eleanor ordered an orange juice, but to her surprise Isabel ordered nothing but plain water. 

“Since when do you just drink water? I thought it was always too 'boring' for you,” Eleanor teased. 

“Oh, I don’t usually, but then I heard about this amazing new water enhancer, and it’s completely changed everything! It’s got no sugar, tons of added vitamins, it’s great stuff. You should try it, I think I even have a spare bottle on me if you want. Sara knows someone who works at the company that makes it, we get a huge discount…” Eleanor rolled her eyes as she listened to Isabel ramble on. When the waiter brought their drinks, she watched as Isabel took out a slim bottle, unscrewed the top, and added five drops of a dark pink liquid to her water, turning it a bright fuschia shade. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to try some? I’m sure you’d love it, it’s so good! Come on, please?”

Eleanor acquiesced, if only to stop Isabel from pestering her about it for the entire meal. Taking a sip of the drink, she found that it had a fruit punch taste, sweet, but not cloying. Begrudgingly, she admitted that it tasted good, and after much badgering on Isabel’s part, took her spare bottle off her hands. 

The two talked until their food came, ate, and then talked for hours more. Rather, Isabel talked, and Eleanor listened to her prattle on about all the new, wonderful things she was trying and totally planned on keeping up with. She had always been like this: enthusiastic about things for a period of a week to a few months, then growing bored of them and moving on, always looking for the next big hit. If nothing else, it made her the best person to go to for recommendations for just about anything: she had tried almost everything there was to do in the entire area at least once, and she’d talk your ear off about it any time she got the chance. 

In the midst of Isabel’s rant about why she quit hot yoga, Eleanor’s phone chimed. Seeing that it was a text from Brandon asking her to come back to make dinner, she knew it was time to leave. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go. Brandon wants me to get dinner on the table early tonight,” Eleanor said. 

“No problem, I understand. You have to keep your man satisfied! I’ll text you later, we should meet up again soon.”

The rest of the evening passed by pretty much as usual. Eleanor returned home, cooked dinner for herself and Brandon, and they prayed and ate together just like they did every night. After they ate, Brandon left, having made evening plans with his friends, and Eleanor sat down to prepare for the day ahead at work. Pouring herself a glass of water, she added Isabel’s water enhancer to it, reasoning that since she had the bottle, she might as well use it. She sat down with her drink, and got to work on her lesson plans for the week ahead. 

The rest of the week was almost entirely normal. Eleanor got up every day and went to work teaching first grade at a local Christian school. Her daily routine played out as it always did: her class was slightly discombobulated, as always, her home life with Brandon was peaceful and idyllic, as always. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

Yet, Eleanor felt different somehow, more restless than usual. She would find herself squirming in her seat as her class did quiet work sometimes, feeling a sort of uncomfortable pressure between her legs that never really seemed to go away. She could distract herself from it, forget it for a while, but she could never truly be free from its presence. Additionally, she seemed to be more aware of her nipples and breasts than usual, noticing almost every accidental brush against them. In the evenings, when she took her bra off to go to bed, they seemed heavier, more tender. These feelings were subtle, hardly noticeable to her. All she knew was that something felt _off_ , somehow, but she could not quite place her finger on what. At least, not until that Friday night. 

Eleanor arrived home, feeling more restless than ever. As she read her book, trying to unwind, as she cooked dinner, as she cuddled on the couch with Brandon after they ate, all the while she felt unsettled but couldn’t understand why, like there was an itch somewhere deep within her that she couldn’t quite scratch. After a while, she decided to go shower. She was typically a morning showerer, but she figured a nice hot soak would help to calm her nerves some. 

As she bathed, she soon was lost in thought, luxuriating in the feeling of the water on her skin. Absentmindedly, she went through the motions of bathing, scrubbing herself all over with a loofah, shampooing her hair, and then applying conditioner. As she wiped the excess off on her breast, she found her hand staying there, then drifting lower, fingertips skating gently across her skin. Soon, her other hand joined in, gently stroking and fondling her breasts. Her nipples grew hard at the sensation, and soon she was gently pinching and twisting them too. That, alone, seemed to scratch the itch she had had for so long. Slowly, barely noticing, one hand drifted down to her folds, to stroke and rub at her long-neglected clit.

Once the first sharp wave of pleasure hit her, Eleanor snapped back into her senses, realizing what she was doing. Immediately she stopped, but that unsatisfied, itch-like feeling swiftly returned, somehow even stronger. Haltingly, with a hint of morbid curiosity, she started to touch herself again, noting how the itch immediately fled as she did so. Trying to keep it at bay, she kept at it, gently rubbing her clit and nipples, feeling the pleasure build. As she masturbated, she increased her pace and intensity, until eventually she felt herself come, pussy fluttering around nothing. 

Shame immediately flooded into her, flushing her whole face and neck red. As she cursed herself for giving in to temptation again, vowing to do better, she noticed: she didn’t feel so restless anymore. For the first time that week, she felt relaxed, satisfied. This calmed her some, and assuming that it was just a fluke, she went back out into the living room and curled up against Brandon, all the while reassuring herself that she would do due penance for both her lapses that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story so far! Hang in there, things should get significantly more interesting soon. School is kicking my ass hard right now and I most likely will not have time to make another update for a while, but I haven't forgotten about this work! I have lots of fun ideas and plans, and I'm open to suggestions if you have them. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and ideas, I thrive on your feedback!


End file.
